koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei is a character who continued to appear in the series since his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2. He is also one of the characters cut from Dynasty Warriors 6. Formerly a Wei soldier, he was tricked to joining Shu in order to become Zhuge Liang's successor. He eventually becomes one of the shining hopes for Shu's future. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 19 years old and his height is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). In Kessen II, his height is 175 cm (close to 5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Jiang Wei is the son of a reputed general who excels in martial arts and scholarly studies. Originally an officer of Wei, his talents are noticed by Zhuge Liang and, impressed by the strategist's abilities, he joins Shu. He contributes greatly to Shu's later campaigns against Wei and Wu. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends is the Defense of Jian Ge, in which he needs to defend the cowardly Liu Chan from Wei's army. Fearsome generals such as Cao Ren, Xu Huang and Xu Zhu attack the Shu army. Liu Chan, who cannot stand the bloodshed and warfare any longer, flees from his home to surrender. Jiang Wei, wanting to uphold his promise to his mentor, does everything in his power to prevent this from happening by closing gates along the way. When he reaches Zhong Hui, the Wei general implores him to not throw his life away and return to Wei. Jiang Wei responds by reaffirming his loyalty for Shu and drives the opposition back. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Jiang Wei starts his story as an officer in Wei. Since his father passed away when he was young, he spent his childhood being raised by his mother. For her sake, he joins the military but soon sees his talents unappreciated by his commanding officers. Though disappointed by Ma Zun's leadership, Jiang Wei takes part in the offensive against Zhuge Liang's army. During the battle, an impostor of Jiang Wei attacks the defending army, making Ma Zun doubt Jiang Wei's integrity and further forcing the youth to prove himself. Upon defeating the strategist, however, he grows to respect Zhuge Liang's faith in him and joins Shu. As his protege, he tries to prove his worth against Sima Yi's tactics. While Zhuge Liang is busy with preparing for the final battle of the Northern Campaign, Jiang Wei leads a decisive victory against Wu at Bai Di Castle. He continues to lead the Shu army after his mentor's passing, successfully unifying the land under Shu. He acts as Liu Chan's advisory after the battle, wielding Zhuge Liang's fan as a keepsake. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan at the Battle of Mt. Qi. During Shu's Northern Campaign, Zhuge Liang surprisingly orders a retreat from the mountain. In Jiang Wei's version of the stage, he assists the Prime Minister's strategy by luring the three advance troops towards the mountain. Once three Wei generals hold their positions, Shu's army feigns a retreat but Jiang Wei remains on the field. If he successfully hides his presence from Wei's scouts, the Shu army reappears on the field and launches an ambush from three points on the map. They can easily entice Zhang He forward and cause the general's demise. Should Jiang Wei be spotted, Sima Yi catches onto the ruse and the Shu army will need to issue a real retreat due to lack of supplies. Jiang Wei will then fight the entire Wei army by himself. Warriors Orochi Jiang Wei is one of the many who opposes the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi. He previously joined the resistance lead by Ma Chao and fought against the army lead by Sun Ce. After this he is surrounded by the serpent army at Nanzhong. With Yoshihiro's aid, they successfully trap the officers leading the frontal assault and demoralize the Orochi army. Grateful for his ally's assistance, he joins Zhao Yun's army. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves Shu to test himself and finds service under Yuan Shao. When Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao at Shizugatake, Jiang Wei is given the chance to test his mettle. They soon realize that his sons are fighting amongst one another and Yuan Shao entrusts Jiang Wei with a letter to clear the struggle. When the Shu officer is caught, he defects to Wei and convinces Yuan Xi to join him. At Yamatai, he and Toshiie attempt to locate and capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, they were unaware of Da Ji's well prepared defenses. However, they are given aid by Nagamasa and his allies, the Asakura. In the end, Himiko escapes but they capture Da Ji. He shares his dream stage with two other young strategists, Lu Xun and Sakon, as they strive to prove themselves to their masters. Jiang Wei sees through Zhuge Liang's ambush and counters by using the area for his own purposes. Feigning an all out offensive, he tricks his master to run into his trap. Impressed, Zhuge Liang praises that his student finally surpassed him. Kessen In Kessen II, Jiang Wei is a young man who wishes to fight with Liu Bei. He is a man of simple origin and appears when Zhao Yun returns to Shu. His defeated quote implies that he greatly respects Zhuge Liang, but this isn't expanded on in the game's story. He rides into battle as reinforcements and continues to serve Liu Bei from then on. He serves as a political adviser and fights with a volunteer army consisting of men from Tian Shui. He is good with both magic and warfare, making him one of the more balanced units in battle. Character Information Voice Actors * Joshua Seth - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English) * O In-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * An Yong-uk - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yōko Iwasaki - Kessen II (Japanese) * Ryō Horikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Jiang Wei (Quotes) *"I will risk everything and vanquish you, Serpent King!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Releases a fire orb that explodes after a few seconds. * , : An upward strike that knocks enemies into the air. * , , ( , , ): Slices forwards and then reverses with the blunt end, ended with a spin and lash with the spear. * , , , : Holds his spear forward and pushes forward using it like a bar. * , , , , : Slashes upwards releasing a small white tornado that knocks enemies upwards. * , , , , , : Dashes forwards lancing opponent, then turns around and makes a huge slash. * : Holds spear diagonally down then start spinning * , : Jump, then a wide swipe downwards. * , : Jiang Wei jumps, followed by multiple thrusts downwards while hovering in the air. Horse Moveset * : Jiang Wei leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Requiremants for Obtaining Blink *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Base Attack: +100 *Attributes: Musou Gauge +74, Att +23, Luck +25 *Element: Lightning (Activate with: SSSSST) *Requirements: Defeat Zhen Ji and Cao Zhen within a time limit(about 5 minute) *Supply Team starts: Northeast of Sima Yi, moves: Northwest entry point. Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for Obtaining Blink *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui *Requirements: The main requirement to get Jiang Wei's weapon is to enter each door at Ji Castle from the outside by defeating the two guard captains.Spring both ambushes. Do exactly the same with Tian Shui Castle. You should gain Jiang Wei's ultimate weapon at the end of the battle after you defeat the main boss's sub-generals, Yin Shang, and Liang Xu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Prodigal *Stage: Defense of Jian Ge *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Defeat all generals before Liu Chan surrenders. # Ring the gong at the west, then ignore Jian Ge Gate, just go kill Xu Zhu and Xu Huang very quickly. # Liu Chan should appear by now. He'll move towards Zhang He and Cao Ren. Save before you go ahead and defeat both of them, all before Liu Shan surrenders to them. # Liu Chan should be heading towards the bottom right. Seal the gate at bottom right. # Defeat Deng Ai and Zhong Hui. They should be easier than the other 4 usable characters. # Go back near Liu Chan. # Level 11 message. *Note: Since it's tough to keep Liu Chan from surrendering, it's recommended to use the two-player trick, with the second player keeping Liu Chan inside his fort by hitting the gong to close the door in front of Liu Chan. :There are many ways to do this. For example, if you ring the gong on the west, Liu Chan will go towards the east first. If you did not ring it, he will go towards the western gates first. This also varies hugely depending on each player's fighting style and skill. You are recommended to find your own path for this weapon because your style and skill are not the same as mine. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Blink *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Wei) *Location: In the route leading west of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat the reinforcement general, Gao Xiong. *Strategy: When the battle starts, there will be two bases under attack, do not go save them. A fake Jiang Wei will appear and the commander will be suspicious. Later, the commander will try to escape by going to the Northeast corner of the map. Gao Xiong appears. Slay him. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Jiangwei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Jiang Wei.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Jiangwei-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z File:Jiangwei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters